ACTG 248 is a multi-center, randomized, open-label trial of a single dose regimen of IL-2 in combination with continued antiretroviral therapy versus antiretroviral therapy alone in subjects with CD4+ cell counts 300-700 cells/mm3 and at least 3 consecutive months stable antiretroviral therapy immediately preceding enrollment.